Perder o Controle
by Willy Dan
Summary: Lucy podia até ter momentos de paz com seus amigos, apenas uma coisa lhe atormentava: Seu passado.


PERDER O CONTROLE

(música: Lose Control do Evanescence)

_You don't remenber my name_

_I don't really care_

_Can we play the game your way?_

_Can I really lose control?_

_**Você não lembra do meu nome**_

_**Eu realmente não ligo**_

_**Será que podemos jogar o jogo à sua maneira?**_

_**Posso realmente perder o controle?**_

Em sua nova moradia e bons amigos, Lucy (ou Nyuu para seus amigos) se sentia com uma nova vida. Vivendo entre Kouta, Yuka, Mayu e Nana. Mas nunca deixava de lembrar dos momentos aterrorizantes que viveu ao fugir do laboratório de pesquisa quando, estava com sua mentalidade assassina. Em sua fuga, usando apenas um capacete, aniquilava todos os soldados que vinham à sua frente e, sem nenhum arranhão consegue escapar. Mas a pergunta era: "Como conseguia matá-los sem encostar um dedo neles?" O agente Bando lhe encontraria duas vezes. Nessa primeira, teria dado um tiro em seu capacete fazendo Lucy sair do lado negro de sua mente que vivia para matar sob a lei do mais forte. Seu segundo encontro foi depois de fugir da pensão quando Kouta lhe repreende por quebrar uma concha dada por sua falecida irmã. Bando ignorava as ordens de Kurama, seu superior, para recapturar a garota. Sua única regra era matar sem piedade, porém sofreu muito enfrentando Lucy. Ela fazia com que seus vectors (os braços invisíveis) lhe atacassem de todas as formas até arrancar-lhe o braço direito e cegar. Mas por trás disso uma fraqueza: Não podia atacar ninguém a mais de 2 metros de distância.

_(refrão)_

_Just once in my life_

_I think it'd be nice_

_Just to lose control, just once_

_(With all pretty flowers in the dust)_

_**Apenas uma vez na minha vida**_

_**Eu pensei que seria agradável**_

_**Basta chegar a perder o controle apenas uma vez**_

_**(Com todas as bonitas flores no pó)**_

Lucy também recordava de sua infância com Kouta. Chegaram a brincar e ser amigos brincando um com o outro. Mas na escola a coisa era diferente. Lucy era discriminada e maltratada por três garotos que lhe zombavam todos os dias porque sua raça era similar aos humanos. A grande diferença, não era só os vectors, mas os chifres que nasciam em seu crânio. Esses mesmos garotos até mataram um inocente cachorrinho que Lucy adorava. Mas testemunhando o que não queria, sangue jorrava na sala de aula e assombrava a uma menina que era sua amiga. A garota não conseguia dormir, Yuka e Kouta já apareciam para ajudar, mas o rapaz permanecia ainda atingido pelo trauma que lhe atingia por 8 anos. Na idade em que conheceu Lucy, viu o pai e a irmã serem mortos pela mesma. Desde o começo ele acreditava que tinham morrido doentes. Mas a verdade foi revelada quando queria enfrentar quem ousava lhe capturar.

_Mary had a lamb_

_His eyes black as coals_

_If we a play very quiet, my lamb_

_Mary never has to know_

_**Mary teve um cordeiro**_

_**Seus olhos eram pretos como carvões**_

_**Se nós jogarmos bem quietos, meu cordeiro**_

_**Mary nunca terá que saber**_

Nana também não foi exceção em ajudar Lucy a parar de ter pesadelos horríveis freqüentemente. Noite após noite, ela rolava para todos os lados da cama e via marcas de mãos no chão, na parede e no teto. Os jovens conversavam com Lucy que chorava nos braços de Kouta e queria superar o que ela tinha feito de ruim com sua índole assassina. Além das várias maldades cometidas, tinha lutado também com Nana em um cemitério. Mayu estava a caminho da pensão quando viu as garotas brigando. Nana teve a vida poupada, mas acaba com os braços e pernas amputados. Kurama lhe deu próteses e ela só podia se mover com a ajuda dos seus vectors. Mayu também explica que sofreu muito sendo molestada pelo padrasto, e que, depois de ter parado de viver com ele, arranjou novos amigos na pensão, além de seu cachorro de estimação, Wanta.

_(refrão)_

_If I cut you down to a thing I can use_

_I fear there will be nothing good left of you_

_**Se eu retirá-lo para baixo a uma coisa que eu possa usar**_

_**Eu temo que não sobrará nada bom de você**_

Yuka tinha consolado Lucy, junto com os outro hóspedes da pensão. A garota se sentia melhor por um tempo e ainda não conseguia se esquecer do que tinha feito. Mas algo acontece: Por acidente ela tinha ido procurar por Kouta, mesmo ignorado o aviso de advertência que as luzes permaneciam escuras. Lucy tropeça e passa de menina boazinha à assassina que mata para viver. Mas chegando ao rapaz, ia armar os vectors, não para matá-lo, mas para lhe tocar. Ele parecia assustado, mas ela não ia fazer nada. Nana, Yuka e Mayu temiam que ele fosse assassinado. Lucy pega um pedaço de vidro com um dos vectors e dá a Kouta, tira a camisola ficando nua na frente dele e pede para ser morta sem nenhuma reação. Kouta não o faz e a abraça, mesmo que seja um peso na consciência perdoar quem aniquilou sua família no passado. Lucy muda a personalidade e volta a ser a garota boazinha e ingênua de como conheceu a ele e as outras. As garotas chegam e conseguem deixá-la melhor. Lucy já estava mais feliz superando o que não conseguia superar. Embora não falasse quase nada além do nome de seu amado e de seu apelido. A paz reinava na pensão e a diclonius até então amedrontadora, tornou-se uma ótima hóspede e amiga.

FIM


End file.
